


The Adventures of Franky in Lukedonia

by BFHwantsblood



Series: Split [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Child Frankenstein, Gen, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Franky loves playing tag.





	The Adventures of Franky in Lukedonia

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read.

“Raizel” Franky shouted dashing into the room. 

Raizel knelt so he could give him a hug, which Franky returned.  
  
“Raizel is it ok if I go outside to play?” he asked.

Getting a nod in answer Franky grinned as he pulled back from the hug. He waved in parting before dashing out of the room and then the mansion. Today was going to be so fun.   
  
He travelled quietly and yet super quietly as he got close to the castle. It was the spot where the Noble knights normally were, so it would be where they would start their game.

Franky was in luck, there were five of the knights were at the gate and he could feel another five heading this way. Must be guard rotation time.

Dashing in, he tapped all five on the shoulders.

“Tag, you’re it.”

They all looked at him with shocked faces. Then all of them seemed to blink before running at him.

_Yes, they know this game._  
  
Franky couldn’t help but laugh as he ran in the direction of the other Nobles, tagging each one as he passed.

“You’re it. Come catch me," he sung out smiling.   
  
He didn’t stop to see their reaction, as the other five were just getting to them.

This was so much fun, next time he will have to bring Rajak.

Getting far enough in front he jumped up in one of the trees, hiding his presence the way he'd had seen Ragar do. He had to put his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing when all ten of them ran under him.

_They weren’t very good at this game. Maybe they just need more practice. _

Slipping out from his hiding spot he cupped his hands to his mouth.

“Over here, come get me.”

They all skid to a halt, turning eyes wide in shock. Did they really have a hard time trying to find him?

They played this game of tag for a long time now. Every time they slowed down or stopped, Franky would let them get close to him, before darting off once more. He’d been so focused on the knights that he let out a scream when arms closed around him.

“So this it is you who is causing the knights so much trouble.”

“Ragar," he shouted trying to wriggle free.   
  
The Noble spun him to face him but kept his hands tight so there was no chance of escape.

“What are you doing?”

“I am playing tag with the knights, but they're not very good at it.”

He gave me a puzzled look.

“Tag?”

Franky frowned, didn’t Ragar know what it was.

“Don’t tell me that this just a human game, no wonder they looked so confused. Tag is where you tap someone making them it and then you run away and they have to chase you until they tag you.”

“Why are you playing with the knights?”

“Because they always look so bored just standing there, I thought I would be nice and play with them”

“The knights are working. You can not just interfere with there work like this. What if someone had gone and attacked the Lord’s castle?”

“Frankenstein said the Lord is really strong. So shouldn’t he be able to keep his own castle safe instead of relying on the knights?” Franky informed him.  
  
_Sometimes Ragar is very silly._

“The Lord is strong, but he is so strong that if he uses that power he might destroy some of the castle, so he has the knights do it in his place.”

“But Raizel is strong and he doesn’t have knights to protect his home?”

He got this strange puzzled look as if Franky had just asked a question he had no answer for.  
  
Smiling at him I said. “I’ll ask Raizel when I get home.” 

During Ragar’s puzzlement, his grip had loosened. So Franky reached forward and tapped him on the shoulder before twisting loose and calling over his shoulder.

“You’re it.”


End file.
